The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Schools drill for emergency situations. Students are taught how to behave during a fire drill in case the school needs to be evacuated for a fire event. School staff are taught how to respond to medical emergencies. Schools develop lock-down procedures in the event that an active shooter or a threatening individual comes into the school.
Cellular devices, mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, and similar devices are known and widely distributed. Many such devices include touch-screen displays that permit one to both view information and provide feedback input to one small screen. Digital communication through these devices has trained much of the public to immediately take out their mobile computerized device whenever one desires to communicate.
Mobile computerized devices typically include locating systems or a locating device within the mobile device. In one exemplary embodiment, cellular devices in communication with cellular towers can quickly and accurately determine a current location for the phone based upon triangulated signals from the cellular towers. In another embodiment, global positioning satellites provide information to electronic devices, enabling the device to determine a location based upon the satellite signals. In another embodiment, proximity sensors and/or functionality provided by a Bluetooth® connection can be used to determine a location of a computerized device.